The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Substitute and the Student
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry subs for Flynn's teacher, and they end up having a good time even on the school grounds.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Substitute and the Student

There was a knock on the door at Flynn's apartment.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and he answered the door. It was Henry.

"Greetings, my soon to be student," Henry said.

"What do you mean my soon to be student, oh you who has been a genius for oh so long?" Flynn asked.

"Well, your teacher is going to be on jury duty tomorrow," Henry said. "So, she asked me to sub for your class tomorrow."

"Yay, you'll be turning my classmates into geniuses, too," Flynn said.

"I know this is unexpected, Flynn," Henry said. "But, you know teachers cannot opt out of that."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "But, why would they ask you?"

"I don't know, Flynn," Henry said. "Unless you told the school about me, I don't know how they have even heard of me."

"That must have been my mistake," Flynn said. "I did tell a few people about you, and I guess the word got around about you being a little genius."

"Your mistake?" Henry said. "Flynn, I should thank you for that. Thanks to you, my smarts have finally been discovered. I have been waiting for an opportunity like this all my life. I also want to host a science fair, but that's another dream in itself."

"So, you're actually looking forward to this?" Flynn asked.

"Of course I am," Henry said. "Just be ready to learn tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess this should be fun," Flynn said.

"I don't know about that," Henry said. "But, one thing's for sure, Flynn, that you will learn something new from me tomorrow."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "I'll see if the bus driver can take both of us to school."

"That will be great, Flynn," Henry said.

"Okay, I will see about the bus situation, and you go ahead and get in the hot tub," Flynn said.

Henry changed into his swimming suit and hopped in the hot tub while Flynn placed a call for his bus driver. After a few minutes of conversation with the bus driver, Flynn was able to work it out with the bus driver to have Henry ride with him to and from school. Flynn hung up, went into his room, went into his walk in closet to change into his swimming suit and then hopped in the hot tub with Henry.

"Well, it's all worked out," Flynn said. "You're going to ride the bus with me to and from the school grounds."

"That is great. Thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

"So, are you ready to teach me?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Henry said. "Are you ready to learn?"

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I cannot believe that I am going to learn from my best friend."

"I know. Just goes to show you how small this world really is," Henry said.

"That is true," Flynn said. "In the meantime, let's get plenty of rest before school tomorrow."

"Good idea, Flynn," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn relaxed in the hot tub and took off and on naps in the process of relaxing in the hot tub. Henry ended up spending the night with Flynn.

The next morning, Flynn and Henry got up early, stepped out of the hot tub, and dried off. Flynn put on some school clothes while Henry put his suit back on. Henry gathered up his teaching materials that he brought to Flynn's place while Flynn got his book bag and lunch ready to go to school. When they were ready, they both got out of Flynn's apartment and went down the street.

They took the thirty minute walk to Flynn's school, and made it to school with twenty minutes to spare. Flynn sat at his seat while Henry went to the teacher's desk to set up his teaching materials. Flynn eagerly waited for school to start and for his best friend, Henry to teach his class. Flynn's classmates came in at various times to take their seats.

The school bell rang at 8am promptly, and sure enough, Henry was ready to teach his class.

"Good morning, class. I hope everybody is ready to learn," Henry said.

"I know I am," Flynn said.

Henry indeed began the day by teaching the class Math. Flynn eagerly sat and listened to Henry as he taught Flynn and his fellow classmates. After Math, Henry taught the class some science. At 10am, it was time for the class to go to the art room to do some art. Henry and Flynn were talking to each other while the class went down the hall.

"The class really loves you so far," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "It has been so far an honor to teach your class."

"The art room is really nice," Flynn said. "You would really love it."

The class and Henry made it to the art room, and indeed, Henry was taken in, so much so that he stayed put in the art room.

"The pictures are beautiful," Henry said.

"I know, aren't they?" Flynn said.

"They are, and they are created in all different sorts of ways," Henry said. "Painted pictures, drawn pictures, color penciled pictures, watercolor pictures, you name it, and they have it."

"I know," Flynn said. "This room is definitely decorative enough to be considered an art room."

The class and Henry drew some pictures in the art room. Flynn drew a picture of himself and Henry. Henry drew a picture of a tornado.

"Look what I drew," Flynn said as the art class was wrapping up.

"Let me see," Henry said and he looked at the picture Flynn drew. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Thank you," Flynn said. "It's us."

"Wow, I am going to hang it up at my house," Henry said.

"Not if I hang it up in my room first," Flynn said.

"Maybe we'll see if the copier works on this picture, and then we'll both have it," Henry said.

"Henry, you are a genius," Flynn said.

"That's what I am," Henry said.

The class and Henry returned to the classroom just in time for the class and Henry to read over and discuss a few poems. Flynn seemed to have a lot of fun with the poems and seemed greatly interested in them. After the Literature lesson, it was lunchtime. Henry got himself a salad while Flynn went for pizza, and some pasta. After lunch, Henry took the class to recess. Henry sat on a bench and watched the class play. Flynn after a few minutes of enjoying the great outdoors sat next to Henry on the bench.

"Hey, you okay?" Flynn asked.

"I am fine, Flynn," Henry said.

"Are you sure?" Flynn asked.

"Of course I am fine," Henry said. "It's just been a tiring day today."

"I know," Flynn said. "We both had to get up early, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," Henry said.

"I tell you what, how about after school, you and I go relax in the hot tub?" Flynn asked.

"Which house, yours or mine?" Henry asked.

"How about we go to your place this time?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it, then," Henry said. "In the meantime, it's only quarter to one and school does not get out until three, so, go play with your classmates for a little while."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said and off he went to play with his classmates.

At one in the afternoon, the class went inside for their Geography lesson. The class spent time going over state capitals and going over the largest cities of each state. At 2pm, they were headed to the library to go get books. Flynn went and got some more sports books while Henry was on the lookout for science books. Flynn and Henry met at an area in the library.

"Isn't this library nice?" Flynn asked.

"This library is nice," Henry said. "Very well organized, I might add."

"I can tell that it is," Flynn said. "The librarian actually knew specifically where the sports books, sports magazines, the sports articles and the sports newspapers are."

"Sounds like the librarian is good at that job," Henry said. "I should sub for your teacher more often, Flynn."

"Did you see any exciting scientific articles?" Flynn asked.

"I did see a few," Henry said. "Did you see any exciting sports articles?"

"I did see some from each sport," Flynn said.

"Awesome," Henry said. "You enjoy those articles. We'll be here for a little while."

"I will, and you do the same with those science articles," Flynn said.

Flynn continued to look at the sports article and Henry continued to look at the scientific articles until about 2:45pm, when Flynn, Henry and the class started checking out books. The class and Henry returned to the classroom where they packed their things and got ready to go home from school. The 3pm bell rung and the class went out of the classroom to go home. Flynn and Henry gathered their things and took the bus to Henry's place.

"Well, that was a productive day," Flynn said.

"I'll say," Henry said. "I cannot wait to get on that hot tub."

"Me, too," Flynn said.

"This teaching job made me tired," Henry said.

"But, you did a great job, and I am sure my teacher will appreciate you covering for her," Flynn said. "Thank you. You're truly the best friend ever."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "If I am ever presented the opportunity again, I will go for it."

"Be sure to," Flynn said.

The bus dropped Flynn and Henry off at Henry's place. They gathered their things and got off the bus and into Henry's house. Flynn and Henry got inside, and Henry went into his room to change into his swimming suit. Flynn went into a bathroom to change into his swimming suit. Once both of them changed, they went into the hot tub and relaxed.

"That feels so good after a productive day," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Sometimes, school gives me stress."

"Well, we're out of school, now, so you can relax," Henry said.

"I know I can," Flynn said. "And for that, I give thanks."

"Me, too," Henry said. "I love to give knowledge and wisdom to people, but sometimes, the work can be quite stressful. No wonder why I was craving a nice dip in the hot tub."

"I guess we both needed to relax," Flynn said.

"I guess so, Flynn," Henry said. "So, let's do just that."

Flynn and Henry relaxed in the hot tub until they fell asleep.


End file.
